Troublesome Days are troublesome
by Rikaga Mizuto
Summary: another To-Love-Ru fan fiction! it's ecchi, humorous, and still, with romance! :3
1. Chapter 1

**troublesome days are troublesome.**

Chapter 1: The Return of the Devil

This story takes place in Japan, the place where all troubles and weird aliens are gathering together, troublesomely. "haah.." a brown-haired 18-year-old boy is closing the door of his house and prepares to leave. It's been a year since Lala leaves them to return to her home planet, Deviluke, for administrating their marriage. That is never going to happen. ^_^;. "fuuh.. Why does she even have to go?" he grumbles again while walking through the streets he used to pass each day he went to school. But what is he doing now? It's Sunday and he didn't have to go to school at Sunday. "Riing, riing.." his phone suddenly rang, and waiting for him to pick it up. "hello? What is it, Mikan! I'm on my way right now!" that boy answers the phone with pretty high tones. "Just don't forget to buy the things I told you to!" the girl named Mikan answered him back. "Fine, fine!" he answers and hang the call up. He then puts his phone back to his pocket and keep going again. Looks like he's on a shopping duty again today.

When he reached the town center in about 10 minutes from then, he finally made it there and tired; which leaves him no choice but to sit in a café for a short rest. "haaaah…." He complains again, grumbling about how he made it to the town center in 10 minutes. "gulp", he gulped as he stands up, and survived from **Golden Darkness**' nano slice attack, which used to happen each time he went here. "Ya… Yami!" the boy shouts with fear and cold sweats, trying to escape her attacks which she gives him once (or more) in a day. "**Yuuki Rito, **if you think you can walk through the town without me knowing it, that would be a waste of time for you to do. You are still my target and I won't take my eyes off you until you've been assassinated." The girl that named Golden Darkness (or Konjiki no Yami) with a sharp red eyes, and a slightly long, blonde hair which can turn into many different forms with her nano machine in her body, is been sent to Earth in order to kill him, Yuuki Rito, and decided to stay on Earth until she can do so, or until she have settled things with him. "I… I'm just here to do grocery shopping for daily living!" he answers with another sweats going down from his face. "No matter what you are doing here, you're still my target and I have to assassinate you." She answered him instantly. Then she moved her light body up in the air and prepares some more cool forms to assassinate him. "wh.. Whoa!" he screams and managed to avoid her attacks well while trying to escape from the town centre. They play chase and people are all staring at them. Up in the sky while all that is going on, a devil-tailed girl silhouette with devil wings are watching them, and seems to be smiling at them. In the same time, **Sairenji Haruna, **a classmate of Rito's and the girl Rito have a crush on, was also walking in the town centre, and accidentally saw Rito and Yami chasing each other. "Yuu… Yuuki-chan?" she sighs. Suddenly, Rito is running and heading through her direction and… "THUMP!" Rito and Haruna crashed each other.

"un.. Unh…" Haruna moans. "H… hwaaaah!" Rito yelled back, realizing where his hands landed, perfectly on her breasts which is smaller than Lala's. "I… I'm very sorry!" he yelled again with a doubtful notes. "I…it's okay, Yuuki-kun, as long as you don't do that on purpose…" she answered to him with her shy, and pretty low voice.

Just a minute after a hence of silence, Golden Darkness came back again and this time, she brought another weapon! The nano hammer!

"Yuuki Rito, you might be in a good situation right now, but I will not allow such pervert stuff happened here while you're still my target.."

She shouted to Rito with her placid face waiting for him to realize she's there. "Y…Yami!" another sweat dropped out from his long, pale brown neck into his shirt's sleeves. "S…Sairenji! I gotta go!" he shouted to that deep-blue haired girl while running like a crazy being chased by Yami.

"Yu…Yuuki-kun…" she then murmured with another low and "don't-know-what-to-do" face.

While all that was happening, in the Yuuki's residence, Mikan seems to have a little surprise she might want Rito to know about. In the dining room, where all the facilities like TV, sofa, even gaming device like P*2, is there. And in the sofa, there we have it!

A long, pink-haired girl with a devilish tail waving here and there is also her trusted Dress Form costume robot, Peke!

Yup, Lala Satalin Deviluke, a.k.a the first princess of Planet Deviluke is sitting down on their sofa, waiting for someone to be home.

"Hey, Lala-san, can I get you something to drink?" Mikan asks with her happy face she can't cover. "Ah? No thanks Mikan! I'm waiting for Rito to be home!" She then answered with her usual, kiddy voice she used to had. Glad to hear that voice is spoken again…

"Ho….Hooooahh!" Rito screams while Yami is still chasing him mercilessly. "Yuuki Rito, if you still refusing for me to kill you, this will only take longer…" that blonde with her hammer on her hand is murmuring. "H…How can I stop when you show that giant hammer in front of my face!" he answered fearfully, hoping that this assassin from space will stop chasing him for a while. Even if it's just for a while. He then saw an alley on his runway, a small alley that directly links him closer to his house. He then runs there with no doubts, the jumps off the wall which is about 4 meters tall, and made it to go to the other side of the alley. Yami can't just run there, so she also decided to jump off that wall and also made it.

He then made it to go to his house, and just when he is about to enter, he heard that high-cute, and straight voice from inside his house.

He tries to open the door fast and take a look who's in there.

"Lala?" He yelled in thoughts.

To be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**troublesome days are troublesome.**

Chapter 2: troubles encounter.

"Lala!" he yelled in thoughts. After that, a few seconds later, a pink haired girl with the long, devilish-like tail is coming out from the kitchen. "Rito!" She yelled back and hugged that young man who seems to missed her much. "You… came back…" He murmured. "Un! I will come back for Rito!" She answered again with tears almost dropping from her green eyes that sparkles with water. "You… came back! I can't believe it! You came back!" That young man yelled again. This time, in a happy and excited tones. "Oh boy… this should be good…" Mikan murmured from the kitchen as she sees them hugging on the dining room. "So Princess came back." Yami stepped inside after taking off her boots and says so. "Eh? Yami-chan? You came here too?" Mikan asked. "yes, I happened to be in this situation just now." She answered with as usual, flat tones with small voice.

"Where have you been? You're almost, like, missing for a year!" Rito asked her with enthusiasm. "Ah, me? I'm going back to Deviluke to administrate our marriage!" that pink girl answered back. "…" he blanked his words. "Rito? You're okay?" Lala asked with curious tones. "ma…marriage? I thought this marriage stuff has come to an end…" answered that desperate man as he began to crack like an ice on north pole. "Oh, no worries! Now we'll be getting married, 2 years from now! I had convinced Papa to make it so!" yelled that pink beauty in spirits. While she says that, Rito is fully cracked and doesn't know what to do. "Princess." Yami murmurs as she tapped that Deviluke's princess' shoulder. "Ah! Yami-channnnnnn!" She then stands up and hugged Yami also with enthusiasm and joy. "Princess… how is it like to be alone in Deviluke without that target (Rito)?" the blond asked. "Ah? It's fine! Hehe, because I know that Rito and I can always be together, that's why I'm not worried!" she answered with another happy yell. "So I see." That twin-tailed blond answered with a thin grin on her placid face.

"Ngh…" Rito finally woke up and realize that he is now on his bed, compressed with a bag of ice cubes and a piece of fabric on his forehead. "Ngh… Lala.." he rise up from the bed and started to stand up and looked at the clock. "5… PM!" dinner time. No wonder his stomach is grumbling like crazy. "How long have I been an ice!" he then stepped downstairs and founds out Mikan, Yami, and Lala with a purple haired girl with green eyes eating together. "EH? Who's that purple?" he asked to himself as he walked into the kitchen. He then takes a plate and sitting down on the chair he always sit on. "Lala… who's…" He asked again curiously. "Ng? you mean Kira-chan?" the pink beauty asked back. "Yes, who is she?" He asked back again with a curiously annoying face. "Oh my, how rude of me." That purple haired-girl speaks. "My name's Kira and I'm the one who administrates your marriage with Lala-san. Please to meet you. And you must be Rito-san, yes?" she then continues with a sweet grin on her pale face that matches her attire entirely. She wears a turtle-necked long sleeve shirt with a lavender color and a Deviluke emblem on her right shoulder. She also wear a knee-long skirt with a white and black stripes, but one thing made Rito felt strange when he sees her skirt. He's a pervert? No, why there's no tail!

"A…" that young man haven't finished her words and she already answered. "Ah, you might be wondering why I had no tails?" she asked with a giggle for a while. "It's because I'm not a Devilukean, I'm a citizen from the Planet Biribiri. A strange planet for earthlings to understand, I guess." She answered herself back with a fully-described information of herself. "Uh…I see…" He then had no more questions in mind and just going to eat. "Rito, more rice?" Mikan asked while she's pouring another bowl of rice to Yami. "Ah… no… I had enough…" he answered with a pretty sad tones. "What is it, Rito! Why so solemn?" Lala asked and jumped through the table to hug Rito. The table is a mess now. "La… Lala! I said I'm fine! And look at the table now!" he answered with anger plus desperate at the same time. "Rito-san, don't worry… I'll clean this up for you." Kira speaks again with a short smile she had and started picking up the rice with Yami. "A… Thanks…" He answers to Kira with a pretty dere-dere (shy) voice. "Rito? Why are you blushing?" Lala asked back as she's curious why Rito's red all over. "Ah. Me? Nothing! Lala, shouldn't you be taking a bath by now!" he answered as his blushes fades away.

"ZRRRRSH…" a water started to sprinkles out from the shower at the bathroom, where Lala is taking a shower now. "Huuh… why am I even blushing?" He started making thoughts. 'I mean, Kira is sweet, but I do like Lala… ah! I can't have that kind of thinking in mind! I must clear this up!' his mind is speaking up there, telling him to straighten things up with Lala. "Why so desperate?" the purple beauty surprised him with her unknown presence. "H….Hwaaah!" Rito yelled just as he saw her behind him, even without he knowing it. "I'm sorry, did I discomfort you somehow?" Kira asked again with a responsible voice. "Ah, no… it's just that… um… I was in my own world when you were behind me, so… um… ah…" he answered with a bit confused. "Ha ha." She laughed to his confusions. "Eh?" He asked why. "No, it's nothing. You just reminds me on how good earthlings are in making jokes…" she answered with her face still red after laughing. "Um…" He murmured. 'I'm not joking!" he yelled in mind about how serious he is.

"Creek…" the bathroom's door started to open, and means that Lala is finished taking a bath. She then accidentally saw Rito and Kira on the dining room, Kira laughing while Rito doesn't even know what he has done to make her laugh. "Rito?" Lala asked as she walk along the stairs to get change of clothes (p.s: no confusion, Lala is oftenly taking a bath on the first floor's bathroom, sorry if I had confused you somehow. _).

Rito is still confused and he finally stopped thinking. He don't know what to do. "Ah, I'm very sorry… I just never had a good laugh up until now." Kira then speaks to him with her Ayako Kawasumi*-ish voice, elegantly ending her laugh. "Ah… no… problem…" He blushes. He never blushed like this since Haruna talked to him everyday. "What are you two doing?" Yami asked suddenly while she's eating Taiyaki* Mikan just made for her. "Ya.. Yami!" Rito then sat back from the chair and almost bump his head to wall if he's not careful with his actions. "A… are you okay, Rito-san?" Kira asked when she is very close to Rito's face. Rito of course, blushed. "I… I'm fine!" he moved away and went to the bathroom to take fresh air.

"Huuuh…" he mumbles. 'why do I blush again? What does this blush have to do with Kira? Besides, I like Lala…' thinks the idiot while he's sulking in the bath tub with warm water. He don't even know what is going on in his heart now. "am I… in love?" he began to speak with himself. "No! impossible! I've been away from love for so looooong!" yell this young man as he risen from the bath tub and took his towel with him. He then goes to his room and lie down for a while. "Hmm…" he hmms with a lots of thoughts he don't use to do before. "KNOCK, KNOCK", suddenly a knock came from his door. "ng?" he risen up from bed to open it and…

"Kira? What's wrong?" he asked to the one who knocked his door so sudden. "Um… actually, Rito-san… I… I need a private talk with you…"

To Be Continued…

Extra note.

Kira: my original character! w

*Ayako Kawasumi: a voice actress who voiced several roles on famous anime shows, like Saber from Fate/ Stay Night, etc.

*Taiyaki: a waffle that is printed in a fish shape and usually had many different flavors inside the waffle. This is one of Yami's favorite food. Other anime character who also like Taiyaki is Kirari Tsukishima from Kirari Revolution or in another title, Sparkling girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**troublesome days are troublesome.**

Chapter 3: misunderstood?

"Um… actually, Rito-san… I… I need a private talk with you…" Kira asked with blushes on her cheek. "Emh… sure… I'm not going to sleep soon anyway…" the boy answers with kindly welcoming voice. Then they two sit down on Rito's bed, and Kira's starting the talk since she's the one who wants to talk. "Um… actually… Rito-san…" she blushes with lower voice tone. "Eh? What is it?" he asked. "Actually!" she then yelled with a pretty high tones, surprising Rito with that voice. "I… I remembered about my boyfriend when I saw you…" she then answered with a shy voice. "…?" Rito's confused. "Boyfriend? So you already had one eh?" he then continues with another confusions. "Yes, but not alive anymore, unfortunately…" She then answered with sad voice. "I'm… I'm sorry!" he yelled and apologies for what he have asked. "Haha, no, it's okay… in fact, I also wants you to hear the story too. If you don't mind, that is…" she then murmurs with another shy voice. "Err… I don't know, Kira…" he answered with sweat drops down from his neck. "Oh. I see then…" She continues with disappointment. "Ah! No, no, that's not what I meant!" he then tries to change her disappointment and is going confused for his own words. "Really? So you'll hear it?" smiles that purple haired beauty with excitements. "Yes, yes! No problem! Just go ahead!" he answered with a pale face filled with fear. He actually doesn't really wanna hear it since he's afraid to make a girl cry. "Then, I shall begin." She folds her hands to prepare this storytelling. "This story takes place 5 years ago." She continues.

In Biribiri countryside, there's many kinds of stores, the weird stuff store, the inventory store, etc. then there is "Keira Tools shop" standing out between all stores. The shop, happens to be ran by a couple. A happy couple. "Darling, can I get some plaster here? Customer here wants a plaster!" shouted a brave, young and hot man with a brown hair which almost looks like Rito's. "Eh? I'll get it!" then there is this Purple haired girl, answering the request of the brown haired man. A few minutes later, she's back with the plaster the customer asked. "thank you very much!" the customer yelled in joy. She then purchased the plaster that is already wrapped on a plastic bag, and bring it home.

"Haah… peaceful eh?" the boy asked. "Yes, dear. It will be as peaceful as our love…" answered that girl in a shy face and started to hug him. "Kira, I've been planning to do something! How if we build a larger store?" the man asked. "Eh? Kei? You're planning to upgrade the store now?" she asked back in his hug. "yes, if the store has become bigger, we can fulfill customer's requests more than now!" he answered with a blazing spirits. Kira that can never argues with him, gave up, and continues to say: "Kei dear, all I can wish is your happiness, no doubts. So if this is what you want, then go ahead." With a vibrant smile she had. "Yes! So a bigger shop we'll get!" he continues with smiles.

A few days after that…

"RING, RING" the door bell rings every time a new customer came. "ah, welcome…" Kira says as they raise up their guns and revolvers. "all your money, now!" one of the man asked while putting the gun on her forehead. Her face turned grumpy. She then tries to reach the phone on her left, but…"DURR!" a gun shot has destroyed that phone. She's shocked then fell down to the carpet. "heheh, no phone calls while we're here… money or your life!" he started to shout again. She then had no choice but to put all the money into the sack they told her to fill into.

A few meters from the shops, Kei already gets the blueprint of the upgrade version of the shop he's going to do. But he's surprised with a black-suited people coming into the shop. "Kira!" he yelled in panic. Just as he gets there, all he sees is Kira getting tied up by them and is threatened that she'll be dead if she moved. Kei can't just shut up and do nothing; so he decides to knock them down with some moves he had learned from his father when he's a small boy. All the weapons are on the ground and they're all knocked out, but one of them reached a gun and aim it to Kei's direction, and when he's about to pull the trigger, Kira shouted: "Kei! Watch behind!" panicly.

But too late, the bullet moved too fast and he can't be helped; it goes through his heart. Kira is in sorrow for months, until she have read a letter that she didn't know Kei would write to her. It says like this:

_Dear Kira,_

_I love you as always. I'm too shy to express this with words, but this is how I will say it:_

"_Kira, Will you marry me?"_

_Well, I hope you response me soon since I don't know what you'll say…_

_I will always love you._

_No matter what happen,_

_Even if death separates us._

_Lovelots,_

_Kei._

She can't hold her tears over a simple letter saying a proposal. She gained her spirits for living back. Then, she decided to build up a new life with moving to Deviluke and managing marriages and wedding ceremonies there, helping other couple's life happy.

"So that's how…" Kira ends her story with having small tears around her green eyes. "…" Rito's speechless. He was going to ignore everything she said, but…

This thing has took his interests too far, and he's becoming excited about this story. "Kira, then how can you manage Lala's wedding!" he asked and totally forgot that he's Lala's couple. "well, Rito-san… I luckily got recommended by someone on the kingdom and ended up managing and administrating her marriage." She answered with smiles. "Hmmmh…" he then mumbles on his own. 'so there's also this kind of stories, eh! The sad stories! Man, I almost cried out!' his thoughts come out again. "Err… I'm so sorry to hear that he's go…" not letting Rito finish his words, Kira cuts and said: "Ah! So you also have to protect your and Lala-san's love, okay?" with tears all over.

"Kira, I…" Rito begins to make words again to cheer her up.

Then Lala accidentally saw them 2 again in Rito's room and decided to take a look.

"Kira, I really appreciate that you would told me such a touching story, and I…" He lose words again. While Kira is staring at him with confusions.

'ergh! What am I thinking about! Now I'm suppose to cheer up a girl who is making my wedding with Lala happens! Yeah right! But she does had a sad past, and that letter…' just as he started thinking, Kira already pushed him down and he ended up lying down on the bed, with Kira on top of him saying; "Kei…" with the green eyes, now with a LOVE symbol on her eyes. "Ki… Kira!" he asked panic with blushes. "Rito, what are you doing?" then Lala barge in and sees the two in that kind of position.

"You Two…?"

To be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**troublesome days are troublesome.**

Chapter 4: is this love?

"You Two…?" Lala asked with curious face expression. "La.. Lala! This isn't what you think, really!" Rito then moved away from Kira and Kira fell down, then Rito risen her up again and then Lala is keep being confused, "What are you two doing?" with straight voice. "Erh… this… well…" Rito's having no idea what he's saying. "We are practicing on how to play twister*, that's what, Lala-san." Kira then answers calmly, like she had done nothing with Rito. "Ohhh! Twister! A fun game!" Lala then answered back with excitements. "Fi-uh…" Rito wipes his sweats. Good to know that Kira is good at covering something.

Then they decided to go to the dining room to play Twister. "Why do we have to play Twister for real!" Rito yelled in anger since this has nothing to do with what they just did. "Come on, Rito! This is going to be fun!" Lala yelled in joy, waiting on how this Twister is going to be like. "Twister?" yami asked in curiosity. "Twister= is a game where we are standing up or touching the colors commanded by the reader with our hands or legs. So the point is to be tangled up and twisted around." Mikan explained and acquire some applauses from Yami and Lala. She explained well. Rito is depressed on his own world. While Kira is sitting down and smiling calm as usual. "Argh! This world has gone nuts!" Rito then yelled and standing up on the sofa so sudden. "Rito! Watch your feet! We have guests here!" Mikan scolds Rito for what he had done. "So… Sorry…" he answered as he slides down and sit down again. "Fun eh?" suddenly she asked. "eh? Kira? What's fun?" Rito asked back. "To have a warm family like this, this is very fun." She answered with no smile. "Eh,… well, if this is how you categorize fun, then… maybe, it is…" Rito answered with confusion. "So I see." She responses with a grin.

"the game board is ready!" Mikan yelled to announce to everyone that the game is now playable. "Yay!~" Lala giggles. "Twista, Twista…*" Yami speaks. "So, shall we start now?" Kira stands up and taking Rito to the game. "Ah… I guess I'll play…" he answered as he gets dragged by her hands. "Uuh…" Rito grumbles on nothing. Now he felt useless since there's already Lala who can knock people out, and now there's Kira from Biribiri. 'eh? Wait, I didn't even know if Kira can fight…' he began to think as he gets dragged and dropped to the game board. "Come on, Rito!" Lala yelled as she pull Rito up then dropped him on the board. "Ouch!" he shouted in pain. "That hurts… Lala…" he continues with a "don't-know-what-to-do" voice. But he stopped moaning as he realize one thing: Lala dragged him right after Kira dropped him, and Lala also put on the face expression Rito or any other earthlings would call "jealousy". 'Eh? What on earth is she doing with that face?" Rito speaks in mind because he didn't want to say it out loud.

"E… everyone! Let's get started, okay!" Mikan cuts through the silence and decided to start the game. "Y… Yes! Let's start!" Rito continues in panic. While Kira and Lala was just staring at each other. "Lala-san, your turn." The purple hair murmurs. "Yes, my turn!" The pink hair then answered and walked to the board prepared with different colors. Her expressions seems a little different from her usual one.

"Ergh… Pale Cyan!" Mikan shouted as Rito started to touch the color spot. "ergh, which one!" he then shouted with confusion. "This one, Rito!" Lala yelled and aimed his hand to the right color. "Emh…" Rito blushed. Whoah. He accidentally passing through Lala's breasts while touching the color. "La… Lala! I didn't…" he continues with panic. "? What is it, Rito?" that pink hair asked frequently. "Ugh… forget it!" the boy then turned his head around to avoid any other physical touches that might happen in this game. "Mikan, why don't you come and play too?" Lala asked in excitements. "Eeh… no, I have to read these colors…" the dark-brown hair with beads on its top answers. "I'll come too." Yami stepped into the board and waiting for Mikan to read another color instructions.

The game has gone far, and now here's the position:

Rito's head is on the vermillion color between Yami's bare legs, and Yami's hands are touching both aquamarine and Persian blue, passing through Lala's armpits. While Lala's legs are on Rito's chest, her chest is been passed through Rito's hand. While Rito's other hand is stuck on Yami's armpit which she doesn't, doesn't like at all. "Will… this… ends!" the boy screamed in this position. "Rito! This is the point of playing Twister!" Mikan answered with giggles. "So this is twister eh?" Kira speaks to herself in a volume almost everyone can hear. "Kira-chan! Come and join too!" Lala grinned and yelled so. "Ah, no. thanks. I have some businesses to do either now." The purple answered then going to the terrace and started putting on her shoes. Rito then gets out from the twist to see where she's going.

"Where… are you going at this hour?" Rito asked in curiosity. "Rito-san, I have some businesses to do. I'll be back tomorrow." The purple beauty answered then leave in smile. "Huh…" the boy blanks as he sees her shadows fading away as she's getting further from the house. "I wonder what kind of business she had…" he continues while walking into the dining room again. "Yuuki Rito, help me get out from this ties before I gave you a swift and painless dead…" the blonde assassin grumbles while she was stuck with Lala in a strange position.

"Ah… right!" He then tries to lift Yami's body up, but Yami was just a bit heavier from what he thinks, so… "THUMP!" the boy has fell down. And unluckily (or luckily), the blonde is also felling down with him, ended up making Rito accidentally gropes her breasts. "Yuuki Rito… you…" she murmurs in emotions. "Ah… i… it was an accident!" he then yell and getting the hell out of there while Yami is once more chasing him. "Hwoah… why is this always happening to me!" grumbles the boy in manly tears while running away from her chase.

A few blocks away from there, Kira sat.

She actually isn't going anywhere. Why?

Then she suddenly murmurs, "I'm so sorry, Lala-san…"

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Troublesome days are troublesome.**

Chapter 5: I'll leave if you don't want me!

"I'm so sorry, Lala-san…" Kira sighs with her green eyes shadowed deep. She then stands up and walked.

"Rito~ do you know where Kira-chan is going to!" Lala asked while looking deep into his brown eyes. "Eh? I don't. She said she has a business to do and will be back tomorrow…" he then answered with panic tones. "Hmm… I wonder where she went?" Lala began to think. "Princess, she's outside." Yami cued the purple silhouette crossing over the street. "HOH! That's Kira-chan!~" Lala yelled. "He? She's still here?" Rito asked. "Eh, should we greet her?" Mikan asked. 'She just left for 3 minutes!' Rito's mind responses to Mikan's question.

"Mikan, she just left for 3 minutes!" he then make his words outta his mind. "Eh? Really?" the little sister asked back. "…" Rito's speechless.

"Eh? Why is Kira-chan so… solemn?" Lala sighs while she sees Kira from the window's edge. "Wha? How did you know?" Rito asked with curiosity. "Duh! Just look at her eyes!~ the green isn't as green as usual!~" the pink haired alien responses quick. "Eh… you're… right…" Yami answered calm while seeing Kira stepping away. "Should we ask her the matter?" Mikan asked frequently. "Nah, I think she really had a business to do out there. It's none of our business…" the boy answered. "Yeah, maybe you're right…" Lala answered back. They all then decided to go to sleep, doesn't know that Kira was actually up to.

"Ergh…" Rito mumbles on his white bed, which was seen gray in moonlight shades. The night shines brightly and everyone looking at it seems to have peaceful minds right now. Kira, who actually, isn't having any businesses at all, was truly leaving. She then began to step up and walk. Why? You'll know soon, or you might know why if you're a good-sensed person.

The morning has come. Sun shines beautifully with birds flying up in the sky in order to create a sweet harmony to perfect the day. Ah yes, green, and bright-colored trees are smiling as always. In the city's Central Park, where there's a huge fountain* that decors the situation around, there lies a lady, sleeping on the bench provided in there. Her long, pale legs are curling over her hips, with her hands grabbing tight her shirt's neck part. Everyone who walked there can do nothing but to look and amazed by such beauty that is right there, so close, but feels too far away to reach.

"Engh…" she then wakes up and stretched. Her purple hair flows great as the wind blows. Everyone's amazed again with her beauty. "ng? ah, please! Carry on the story writing!" she then jumps off the bench and started walking again.

"Rito, have she come back yet?" Lala asked with panic all over her head. "That's what I'm going to ask you!" he then answers with his eyes gotten red, sick of Lala keep asking him the same question since 8 am. "Rito, Lala-san, we should keep looking!" Mikan then yelled to the two to stop screaming at each other.

"Could she be leaving?" Rito asked to Lala and Mikan. "Eh? Why would she do that?" Mikan asked. "? Rito, don't be so fictional! She won't leave!" Lala then answered with rightful voice. "I don't know, Lala… her voice does sounds a bit different yesterday…" the boy murmurs again with heavy thoughts. "Hmmm…" they all then began to think about possibilities that might happen.

"Think twice harder, princess. I saw her walking outside the town today. I just got there from buying fresh made taiyaki. 50 of them." The blond called Yami speaks to Lala suddenly and surprised everyone. "Ya… Yami! How did you…" Rito asked with cold sweats on his neck. "It's not a hard stuff to get inside my target's resident." The blond answered. "Anyway! Let's get started searching for Kira-san then! At least we know she's not here!" Mikan then speaks to everyone there and begins the search.

"Mister, did you see this girl from anywhere?" the pink haired girl asked to a businessman who happens to pass the town's catwalk Park. "No idea, sorry." The businessman answered while looking at the clock. "gotta go, seeya." He continues then ran away. Hm. Job rush. "Huuh… what a rush!" Lala then grumbles while blowing her ahoge* to the wind. "Mister, did you see this girl from anywhere?" the blond now asked a man in vest. "Hehe, I guess I can show you if you show yours fi…" not finished with his words, his hair is missing. "Shreds." Now he sees his own hair on the ground, shredded by Yami's nano slice blade* she made with her hair. "Please get away. I can find her on my own." Yami continues with her deep eyes looking sharp at the man's eyes. "I… I'm so sorry!" he then ran away for fear with bringing his hair with him. "…" she then turned around and looked at Lala, Rito, and Mikan searched for Kira with all they got. "Hmph. Guess that's all I can do too eh?" She then grinned and walked into their direction, to get some more fliers from Mikan.

"Eh? Is that what they did? … I see. Okay. Yes, seeya." "BIP", the phone call has ended as she pressed the red button. Kira seems to be talking to somebody on that phone. "Hmm… searching for me, eh?" she then decided to sit down on the grass at the bridge side. "hhh… think about how they'll find me…" she sighs.

"I found Kira-chan!" Lala suddenly screamed. "EH?" Kira turned her head around with sweats. "Where?" Rito and Mikan chased her with continuous breathing. "There she is!~" Lala jumped for joy because she finds Kira in a good condition. "Princess, looks like you've made it." Yami landed between Rito and Lala just as they see Kira on the grass. "Yes!~ I did!~" Lala then slides down to see Kira.

"Lala-san… you?" Kira asked with an almost empty expression. "Hm? What is it?" Lala asked back.

"I… I thought you… don't want me… to be there…" She sighs with red cheeks.

"Not to worry!~ we are friends, so why should I not wanting you to be here with us?" Lala then answered with happy smile.

"yeah, that's true. The more people the more fun right?" Rito then continues.

"As Yuuki Rito says, the more fun it will be." Yami adds.

"Yeah! Why would we hated you? You're fun to be friends with!" Mikan adds again with smiles, also completed the other 3's sentences with the smile.

"… Ugh… I… I…" Kira started to drop her tears. She never cried for friendship like this before. "Not to worry! We all had our own troubles, yes?" Lala shouted with cheerful face. "Aren't you the one who always cause troubles?" Rito asked with sighs. "Now, now, Rito!" Mikan added. "Will they ever stop…" Yami grumbles. Kira was just staring at them with having no idea what they are arguing about. In the middle of that argument, she dropped another tears and giggles, "Ha Ha…"

While all that was happening, in a building's rooftop, there stands a dark silhouette of a girl, with pink hair and a devilish tail too…

To Be Continued…

Dictionary

*Fountain: it was actually my own fictional public facility, and I dunno if it really exists, so…

*ahoge: an antenna we used to see on anime/ or manga character's hair, and is usually a trade mark of the various characters with the antenna.


	6. Chapter 6

**Troublesome Days are troublesome.**

Chapter 6: Lala's arch enemy?

Another day just passed since Kira is staying on Yuuki's resident, and she might get used to the life there.

"Morning, Rito…" Lala woke up on Rito's bed again. "H… Hwoahhh!" Rito is surprised and his heart almost popped out. "D…don't good morning me!" he then continues with covering his eyes with his own hands. Suddenly, the door is knocked and opened.

"Rito, Lala-san, you're gonna get late to school if you keep being in here!" Mikan yelled from the door.

"Argh… yeah…" Rito mumbles.

They all then eat breakfast. Kira doesn't know if they go to school for today. Hey, today's Monday!~

"Rito-san, Lala-san, is the cloth you're wearing called 'uniforms'?" she then asked with curiosity. "Eh? Why yes, it is." Rito answered. "Hey, Kira-chan? Do you wanna go to school with us!" Lala then suddenly asked with excitement. "Eh? Me? Is it oka…" before she finished her words, Lala continued again: "Peke! Costume Change! Can you help Kira-chan make a new school uniform!" yelled to Peke. "Yes, Lala-sama, of course. It will be a simple matter." Peke answered. "Lala-san, I,…!" Kira speaks and again, before she finished her words, Peke is already making an outfit on Kira's body. "La… Lala!" Rito yelled while covering his eyes.

Peke stopped shining. Looks like she's done changing Kira's outfit into school uniform. "Eh… Lala-san… this is…?" she continues with amazed feelings. "This is Sainan High School*'s Uniform!~" Lala continues with another excitement. "Come on! ~ Today's your first day at school! ~" Lala yelled while pulling Kira's hand outside the house. "La… Lala! Wait!" Rito yelled and swallowed his bacon as fast as he can while taking his bag with him. Mikan who saw them just said; "Good Luck on your school!" then closed the door.

"Ahhh…" Lala stretches. "Hhh… I thought you slept already…" Rito grumbles. "I had, but stretching in your way to school is much more fun!" she answered with cheerful thoughts. "Ah! Whatsoever!" he answered by anger. Kira then asked, "Lala-san? Rito-san?" with curious face. "Ng? what is it, Kira-chan?" Lala asked back.

"Are these people… your friends?" Kira asked again.

"Wha? Eh, Mio! Risa! Haruna!~" Lala yelled in joy.

"Sa… Sairenji!" Rito yelled.

"Um… Good morning, Yuuki-kun, Lala-san… eh…?" Haruna speaks and finished her morning greetings after she sees another pretty girl in purple hair. She's now curious on who Kira is.

"Ah? I forgot to tell you! This is Kira-chan, our new classmate!~ she is also the one who administrates me and Rito's wedding!" Lala yelled while holding Kira's shoulder and turned her around to see them. "Hooh…" Mio touched her glasses and lift it up a bit. "She's not bad…" Risa murmurs while looking at Kira's body proportion. "Eh?" Kira asked. "BUMP". Suddenly Mio and Risa weren't on Haruna's side again.

"Engh…" Kira is surrounded by these girls who happen to be the two that also gropes Haruna's breasts a lot. And now, what they did is not so different from what they did to Lala. "Hooh… so this is actually smaller than Lala's, eh…" Risa murmurs while groping Kira's breasts. "Ri… Risa-san, please…" Kira whispered. "Your sense to pick an underwear isn't bad either! Whoot! It even had laces!~" Mio jumped for joy as she opened her skirt. "Mi… Mio-san… Stop…" Kira mumbles. "You two, knock it off!" Rito yelled.

"Ng?" the two turned around.

"Thi… This isn't the time to do such stuff!" Rito yelled again.

"Be… Besides, we'll be late to school!" he continues.

"Eh! It's 6.55 already!" Haruna suddenly yelled.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's run like heck!" Mio and Risa shouted.

Then they all ran on their way to school. Good thing they made it just in time. Buut… someone's stopping them when they're on the corridor near the classroom.

"Stop right there!" the long, black-haired girl with brown eyes are yelling at them to stop.

"Ko… Kotegawa!" Rito yelled in surprise.

"Ah! Yui!~" Lala yelled.

"Lala-san, Yuuki Rito, Sawada-san, Momioka-san, and… er… girl… I never met before! You're all late! To the principal's office now!" Yui yelled while cuing to the principal's office.

"Excuse me, are we really that late?" Kira asked.

"Of course you are. You're 5 minutes and 38, 39, 40! 40 seconds late to school!" Yui answered with shouting.

"I see." Kira answered back and join the rest of the group to go to the office.

"Hmm… what a weird girl… is she new?" Yui murmurs by herself.

In the principal's office, the principal is breathing continuously. He sees another beauty on the room. Which is Kira, of course. "La… Lady… Are you new around here?" He asked. "Why yes, sir. I am." She answered calmly. 'This principal isn't right… I think he's gonna do something to Ki…' just before Rito finished his thoughts, "Kyaaah!" Kira yelled as the principal is crawling on her legs with his drools. "Ma… marry me…" he continues with another lustful breath. "He… hey! You…" Rito yelled with surprised expression.

"Let me go…" Kira murmurs.

"Ng? what's that…?" Principal asked.

"I said, let me go!" Kira yelled as she takes principal's hand and turned him round and round then throw him outside the school by breaking the roof.

"…" everyone in the office shuts down. "err… L… let's just… go to the classroom! Since we're not grounded!" Rito melted down the silence with his words.

"Hwaa!~" Kira-chan is so cool!" Lala shouted to Kira.

"Eh? I… I am?" Kira asked back.

"Waahh… this is something…" Mio murmurs.

"Yep! As expected from Kira-chi!" Risa yelled.

They all then head into the classroom. Everyone is amazed by Kira's beauty. Some says she's cute, some says she's as pretty as Lala, some says she also is one of Rito's fiancé.

"No! She isn't my fiancé!" Rito yelled in blushes.

"Hee, you're blushing, Rito~" Lala murmurs in smiles.

"La…Lala!" Rito yelled again.

"Eh?" Kira doesn't know what they're all talking about after all.

"Yuuki-kun…" Haruna sighs from afar.

Suddenly, the teacher with swirly glasses announced; "A… Class, we have 2 new transfer students here…"

"Two? I thought Kira-chan is the only one…" Lala asked.

'It's not all have to be about us!' Rito thoughts in mind.

"Eh…" Kira murmurs.

"Err… please step inside, *Scarletta-kun…" The teacher spokes again, now the other transfer student is about to get inside.

When she stepped in, all males are felling down. She's just too pretty. With her bob-styled pink hair, and devilish tail which looks like Lala, she dazzles all of them with her charm.

Lala who notice this suddenly yelled, "Iris!"

To Be Continued…

*Sainan High School: it's the school where Lala etc. goes to on To-Love-Ru series.

*Scarletta: another original character!~ but I took some evil parts on her. Why? Just see. XD


End file.
